world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 4
All In: Independent Film * Targeted Audience ** 13-20 year old girls/boys ''' * '''Platforms ** Digital Apps (e.g. Vimeo, YouTube, Inexpensive/Free Film Festivals). * The Story ** Triech starts off as any young girl playing with magic and enjoying life, and soon she recognizes her place in the world as a second class citizen. She is the weaker of the two genders, a sort of underdog. She lives in the land of Notwen where girls aren’t allowed to attend school. Triech’s past time is learning how to master the use of her magic, a god given ability. She also experiences the inequalities of being a girl in Notwen. ''' ** '''Triech meets Dahl, an older man and computer tech. The two secretly become close friends because of Dahl’s attraction to her. He convinces Triech that she is smart and that he accepts her for who she is. He leads her to isolation and then rapes her. ** In an act of rage and despair, Nathal launches an attack on the women of Volura in an attempt to find the woman who killed his father. By targeting the women of Volura, they have no choice but to flee the country. Women and children were driven out of the land. During the night when women and children are escaping the land, Triech meets a young girl who is also making a desperate attempt to flee the wrath of Nathal . The two girls feel an immediate connection, because they are both Volura. ''' ** '''The two girls connect in a way that their lives depends on the other to survive the escape of Nathal. They lean on each other for safety and guidance and comfort. They have joined other women who have escaped Notwen. They will later land in Nainen, where other women and children have already escaped to. ** During the escape, there are refugees who have also hidden in the trenches of grass and trees, sharing stories of each of their escapes. Here is where Triech tells the young girl that she killed Dahl. The young girl informs Triech that she too was raped by Dahl, and they form a bond out of fear. They must accept that their lives will never be the same. ' ** '''The girls have been on a very long journey and they stop in a forest to rest. While sleeping, the girls are awoken by an army of men from Uros, who eventually capture Triech, while the young girl escapes. Triech is alone and even more fearful, because she knows she will die. ' ** 'While in captivity, Triech is lonely but then finds inner strength, and while doing so, she reflects and realize that she holds power and her confidence grows. She remembers being a young girl growing up in Notwen and the power of her magic. She sits alone and exercise a ritual that she once learned as a young girl. She began training her mind, spirit and magic to prepare herself for an ' ** '''Triech devises a plan to escape. She kills several of the army’s men with her magic, while helping other captives to escape, and the journey continues, until she reaches the land of Nanien. * The Hero ** Triech Tast (upper-class; Kutor (Righteous) also part of Volura tribe) who kills Dahl Dobbins, an A.I. Specialist, after being raped. * The Physical Goal ** Triech is 13 year-old girl from Notwen, Uros and later escapes to Nainen, in an attempt to escape from being captured by the army. ''' * '''The Emotional Goal ** Triech wants to feel safe and comfortable. ''' * '''Personal Obstacle ** Triech is afraid and lonely when she escapes, but she knows she can never go back to her home of Notwen. * The Villain ** Nathal Dobbins and Notwen’s army. * Justification ** It’s believed that Triech should be captured and killed for the sin of killing Dahl Dobbins. * Supporting Cast ** Dahl Dobbins, the man who raped Triech Tast. ** Young girl in the forest, who was also raped by Dahl. ** Nathal Dobbins - Dahl’s son, who set out to capture the girls. * Locations ** Notwen, Uros (Triech escapes from her native land). ** Forest (this is where the girls hide, when fleeing Notwen). ** Nainen (the land in which the girls arrive). * Logline ** On the verge of flourishing into a young woman, Triech is raped by Dahl and must flee from her homeland of Notwen after killing him; but when she is captured by The Notwen army, Triech must remember that she has magical powers which she uses to escape the bondage and flee to Nainen. * Medium: Indie Film ** This medium is a great way to attract young moviegoers. The medium also offers the seven fence post structure along with great entertainment allowing the audience to understand the storyworld prior to engaging in other mediums and platforms. * Platform: Digital Apps. (e.g. Vimeo, YouTube, Inexpensive/Free Film Festivals). ** This platform makes sense financially for both the audience and the investors. The platforms are free allowing for mass consumption. ''' * '''Additive Comprehension ** This story helps the viewer to understand the life of two young girls who must flee their homeland for their own safety. Friendships are formed. Families find solace and comfort in one another. The protagonist realizes her own strength and she uses that to make this long dreadful journey. ''' * '''Bowl of Serial ** One-Off Story